A Dance With The Devil
by WorldFadesAway
Summary: Was them meeting fate? Maybe, Maybe not? Who knows?/ I suck at summaries. :p Oh and ItaIno, DeiIno, SakuSasu, NaruHina, SasoSaku. And I have no idea where this is gonna lead to. Hope you like:  3
1. Chapter 1

She watched and waited. She waited as time flew by. She watched the little kids run by yelling and playing like if there was no tomorrow. She once was like those little kids playing, and laughing. She watched the old people walking hand and hand. It made her sick to her stomach to know she was getting older. She wished how she could be a kid again. How carefree they are, and how they didn't know what love or heart break was. She wished for it all to come back. The time, the people, the everything. She wished it all back every day, every time she got a chance to. She was only young, not to young but not to old; but she was still young enough to not know fall in love so quickly, but she was old enough to know it can't be helped.

She waited and waited but there was no show. It soon got to dark to be out alone, but she waited more. She knew they were gonna show up, she knew they wouldn't leave her waiting, she knew they would have called if they couldn't show up. Part of her was glad if they didn't show up. Another part was sadden by how they have been treating her lately when they would hang out. She felt left out. Someone and a 'Someone' of there own, and she had no one. The kissy faces they made to each other, the things they would say to each other. It all made her sick, it made her fell like she was left out all the time. She was tired of being with them all the time, but couldn't help it. They were her friends and she couldn't say no to them. She felt a tear fall from her eye. They had forgotten about her, all of them. No one called, or texted her that they couldn't make it.

The wind blew, it left a chill down her spine. She looked down at her cell phone. 9:23 is what the time was. She wait 3 hours for no one to show up. She shook her head and stuffed her cell in her bag. She looked around one more time before heading to her car. She hoped that the guys playing basketball didn't see her, she didn't need boys like them to be calling her stuff or following her to her car. She hurried to her car but was stopped by the same guys she didn't want to see her. She looked down and tried to walk away, but one of the guys grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going baby?" One man said. He touched her face and she flinched. She pulled her face away from the guys hand.

"Oh, she a fighter. Just my favorite type." The man that was holding her from leaving said. He pulled her closer to his body. He put one of his arms around her neck and touched her legs with the other one. She knew not to fight back, cause if she did she might get killed. The only choice she had was to yell and when she was about to the man covered her mouth. Panic set in when she felt one of them working his way up her leg and another on unbuttoning her pants. She tried screaming but she doubted no one could hear her muffled yells. She closed her eyes hoping it would end quickly. She left tears falling down from her face. "Look she's crying!" They all laughed.

"Maybe we should give her a real reason to cry." She bit down on her lip, knowing what was gonna happen next. She felt her pants fall down to her ankles and one of the men about to take off her underwear, but then stop. "Who the fuck are you? Hey what are you doing?" She heard the man yell. She was to scared to open her eyes and see what was happening. A few seconds later she was let go. She fell to the floor, she still didn't open her eyes. She heard foot steps coming closer to her. She opened her eyes but didn't look up.

"These kinda guys make me sick. They're idiots. Trying to rape a poor girl cause they can't get any one."

"They make all guys look bad. There's no point in them living, I say we end they're life's now."

"Shut the fuck up Deidara. Now lets get the fuck outta here now, before the fucking cops come by."

"Wait what are we gonna do about this chick?" The guy called Deidara pointed down at her. She finally looked up. She was shocked to see who was in front of her. These were the guys who saved her life? She asked herself but why? Why would they stop and help her? "Say girl what's your name hmm?" Deidara was speaking to her but she could reply back. Her mouth was dry. She tried talking but nothing came out. Deidara looked over at the guy with long dark hair. He looked to familiar to her, but she couldn't remember his name. He just shrugged and look down at her. His cold dark eyes left a chill going down her spine.

"Well girl what the fuck is you-"

"Hidan shut up. Don't talk to her in that language. She's been through enough right now, she doesn't need you to speak in that language to her." The long dark haired man was sticking up for her or what? Itachi Uchiha. That was his name. Sasuke's older brother? The same brother that ran away after his family died except him and Sasuke. Why was he helping her? What would he even be doing in this town again? And who were his friends? And more importantly why did they help her?

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. I'll say whatever the fuck I wanna say." Hidan looked down at her, she looked away and got up. She looked down at her pants and was surprised to see someone had put them back on with out her noticing. "Well girl what the fuck is your name?" She stayed quiet before she could answer.

"I-Ino Yamanaka." She looked up and smiled a little. She looked around at the bodies lying on the floor. Were they passed out or dead? She wonder. "W-why did you guys h-help me?" Ino was shaking.

"Did you want us to let you get raped or what?" She looked at the one with blond hair. He had a similar hairstyle to her's. She was trying to remember his name. Deidara? Wasn't it? She thought to herself.

"Um. No I was just asking that's all." She looked back down. "_That was a stupid question to ask them._" She said in her head. She looked back up. She heard her cell ringing. She searched the ground for her bag. She found it and pulled out her cell. "_Sasuke? Why would he be calling me?_" She was shocked that her would call her? But then she thought again. It could of been Sakura."Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Ino. I'm so sorry we couldn't make it to the park. Something came up. I really hope we didn't keep you waiting there."

"It's okay. I didn't even go. I was gonna tell you but I had lost my phone." What a total lie. They had he waiting for 3 hours and she all most got raped cause they didn't show up. But she couldn't tell Sakura that. She couldn't tell anyone that.

"Okay, thank goodness. I'm using Sasuke's cell cause mine died, so I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, that's fine bye." They hung up. Ino threw her cell back in her bag. She looked back at the guys who saved her. Deidara had a confused look on his face. Hidan looked like her didn't give a fuck what was going on. and Itachi had no emotion on his face.

"You just lied to your friend. That's not good." Deidara said. Ino looked at him then back at the ground.

"Yeah? Neither is leaving someone waiting for 3 hours and then not showing up or calling say they couldn't make it. But it's late I better get going home." She took a step and all most fell down if it hadn't been for her grabbing onto Itachi's arm. She blushed when she looked up at him.

"It doesn't look like you can walk. You shouldn't drive then. You might pass out while driving." Itachi looked over at Hidan and Deidara. "I'm gonna drive you home. You two follow me in the car." He looked down at Ino who was still holding onto his arm. "We'll take your car." Hidan and Deidara looked at each other then back at Ino and Itachi. Ino let go of Itachi and tried walking again, then fell down. Her legs were still shaking and she couldn't walk with out falling. She felt Itachi pick her up. She looked at him in the eyes then blushed. "Where's your car?" He asked her. Ino pointed to where her car had been parked. Itachi walked to it. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other.

"I say we leave him there. Better yet, follow him then when we get to the house take off without him." Deidara said. He had a big evil grin on his face.

"How long do you think till he fucks her?" Hidan asked him. They walked to they're car. "I'm driving. I say tonight he will. Let's fucking leave him there"

"Me too. All the chicks he's dated all ways end having sex with him after the first date. So it could happen. Plus he saved her, so she owes him."

There was nothing but awkward silence going on between Ino and Itachi. It made Ino really uncomfortable. "What's with you choice in music? The all American rejects, really?" Ino didn't answer she just watched as Itachi changed the station on the radio. But why was she letting him? She never let anyone else touch it unless she said to. It was just something about him that made her feel like she couldn't move, or talk. "Now here's some music you should be listening to not that silly little five year old music." He had stop on a station she didn't even known she had. "You better leave it here, or next time I see you I'll make you listen to music that will scare the crap outta you."

Next time he sees her? What? Was he planing on them meeting again?

"Who's the band playing?" The only words she asked. Nothing about them seeing each other again like he said or him changing her radio.

"Nothing more. They're not very popular right now so I doubt only a hand full of people know who they are. This song they're playing right now Fell in love with a ghost is my favorite. Maybe one day I'll take you to one of there concerts." He grinned when he said he was gonna take her to one of they're concerts. Ino was in shock. Did he really just tell her that? She looked down at her lap. She felt her cell vibrating in her bag but she didn't really feel like taking it out and checking who it was.

She picked up her head and pointed to the street on the left. "Make a left here, then it's the 3rd house on the right." She really didn't feel like going home right now. With her parents out on a business trip and being gone for who knows how long, she didn't want to be alone. She would had normally called Sakura or Hinata or someone to come and sleepover; but with what happen today, she really didn't feel like being with her friends right now.

She let out a sigh when they pulled up to the driveway. She looked down then at Itachi and smiled when he looked her way. She didn't expect him to smile back and he wasn't going to. She waited till Itachi turned off the car before she got out and when she did she almost fell when she took a step. But she didn't know why? She stopped shaking when she got in the car. She leaned back against the car and waited for Itachi to come and give her the keys. "Thanks. I mean for everything. If you and your friends hadn't shown up who knows what would had happened to me." She smiled at him then looked down when she received her keys.

"Don't mention it. We just really hate guys who are like that... well I do anyways. Deidara can be like that but only when he's really drunk same with Hidan." They both looked over at the street when they heard a honk. Ino frowned knowing she was gonna be left alone. But for some reason a part of her wanted Itachi to stay and not leave. She looked up at Itachi and waved goodbye. He didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Okay so when he passes that plant right we take off. Got it?" Deidara and Hidan had been planing on leaving Itachi there thinking he was gonna get lucky with Ino. "Okay on the count off three drive...One... Tw-"

"Fucking three!" Hidan had step on the gas and took off. Ino's jaw dropped when she saw Itachi's so called friends and left and didn't wait for him to get in the car. She looked over at Itachi who stood still. He didn't say anything he just stood there.

"Uh... what just happened? Did they just really leave you behind?" There was still no answer from Itachi. There was silence for about five minutes before Ino spoke again. "Are they gonna come back for you?" She just saw Itachi shake his head no. "_Gezz what great friends they are._" She thought to herself for a moment until she head Itachi speak.

"Those fucking morons. They always end up doing this to me with every girl I see. Oh when I get my hands on them this time." He turned and looked at Ino who was still leaning against her car. "Yeah, I'm sorry about this. They always end up doing this to me with almost all the girls I see." What was he saying? They do this to all the girls he dates? But him and Ino are nothing. They weren't dating? So then why would they leave him there? Ino shook all those questions out of her head and looked over at Itachi.

"Well you got some really great friends there." There was another silence between them. "Well if you want you could stay here till tomorrow." Wait. Did she just ask him that? What made her say such a thing? I mean a guy staying at her house without her parents being home? If they found out they would have killed Ino. She waited for his answer. She had remembered she had gotten a text from someone. She pulled at her cell and looked who it was from. It was Sakura she didn't feel like reading it right now, she would read it when she got Itachi's answer.

"No." The way he said no made Ino freak out."I couldn't. And plus wouldn't your parents get mad?" He looked over at the street and let out a sigh. "I can walk. Where I'm staying isn't to far from here." He took a few step to the street then stopped when he heard her say no.

"No, I will not let you walk. And my parents haven't been home in weeks. They're out on a business trip. Plus I owe you for saving me, so you have to stay." She freaked out with what she just said. She was making him stay with her? Why was she so determined on making him stay. When he didn't answer she walked over to him and grabbed his arm and tried pulling him inside her house. He let out a soft smile when he saw how determined she was on getting him to stay, so he let her win this one. He picked her up and walked to the door. He took the keys from her hands and opened it. He looked down at her. She was a apple red colour. She was blushing insanely. He then snapped. Why had he picked her up? Why did he smile when he saw her face? Why was he letting some little girl make him stay at her house? But one question he kept asking her was why did she want him to stay with her?

He carefully put her down and turned on the light. He looked around and saw a big empty house and she was living here all by herself while her parents were away? This place is much to big for one person her age to keep up with. How would she buy food and keep everything still on? He looked down at the blonde girl who was standing perfectly still. She hadn't moved since he put her down. Maybe she was freaking out more then he was and she was. She felt dizzy and light headed. She was afraid to much thinking that if she did she would fall or pass out. She waited till her dizzy spell went away before walking to the sofa to sit down. She looked over at Itachi who was still standing by the door way. She looked at him then at the other sofa she had for him to sit down. He walked over to the sofa she was sitting on and sat next to her a little to next to her. They're arms were touching each other. She blushed when he sat down. She looked at the clock. It was 11:09. She wonder how long she had stayed at the park after what had happened and how long it took them to get to her house. It usually takes her only 10 minutes to get to her house from the park.

Ino took out her cell phone and read what Sakura had sent her. But without noticing she was reading it out loud. "Hey Ino, do you think you could come and stay over for awhile? Me and him got in a fight. I really need someone to talk to." She phased then check at what time she had sent it. "10:51? Just what I need someone talking about how much they miss they're special someone and how much they love them." She begun to reply to her text saying " 'I'm sorry Saukra tonight's not a god night. Maybe tomorrow Kay?' Smiley face and send." Without noticing she had read it out loud again. She had looked over at the Uchiha boy who looked like he was in his own world. "Come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping for night." She jumped up happily and grabbed Itachi's arm. They walked down the hallway and stopped at a door painted red. She turned the knob but it didn't open. She reached for the top of the door and grabbed a key that was hind in there. She opened the door and reviled a room painted red with black strips. Itachi looked around the room. A picture on the dresser caught his eyes. He picked it up. It was of Ino when she was younger with an older black hair boy. Ino turned around and saw the picture he was looking at. "That's my older cousin. He was staying here. That picture is pretty old, I'm surprised he still has it..." She let her voice trail off. She walked next to Itachi and looked at the picture. She felt her eyes water up, she softly smiled and walked back to what she was doing. "He was like older brother to me. He took me almost everywhere he went. I loved him only the way a sister could love her brother. Of course we weren't blood, he was only staying with us cause his mom and my mom were best friends and when she died he needed somewhere to stay... so we let him stay here." She closed the closet door and placed the clothes she had on the table next to her. She watched as Itachi looked around the room some more before giving him the clothes.

"Where is he?" Itachi asked her. He stopped walking when he got to the nightstand and saw some pictures on there. He picked up the three that caught his eye at first. The first one was of Ino, her cousin, and what he was guessing her parents. The second one was of Ino and her cousin again. He had her on his shoulders and she was crying, but he was laughing. The last one was of Ino and another women with light brown hair and hot pink eyes.

"He's out seeing the world with his fiance. The chick in the picture you're looking at is her. They've been engaged for 9 months already and they plan of getting married in November. She was a really nice girl. I would call her big sis and I was her little sis. She was actually like another mom to me." Itachi flashed her the picture of Ino on his shoulders. "Oh, that picture. I had fell and hurt my knee he was trying to make be stop crying and trying to get me to laugh." He put down the pictures and turned around to face Ino. She had some clothes folded in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"You can wear these to sleep in if you want. You look about his size. And tomorrow you can wear anything he has in his closet. Not like he's gonna miss them or know if they're gone." She grabbed the shirt and unfolded it and put it up against his chest to see if it would fit. Ino say him move closer and saw that his arm had twitched like if he wanted to grab her. She put the shirt down and took a step back when she saw that he was only inches away from her. Why was he moving closer to her? When he took another step she back up and handed him the clothes and begun to walk to the door. "Oh and the bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Bye." She flashed him a smile and walked away. She could feel her face heating up, she was blushing bad. She stood by the sofa and looked back at the hallway to the door where Itachi was. When he closed the door she went and sat down and begun to text back Sakura.

"_What did I do? Why did I keep moving closer to her? What the heck was I thinking?_" Itachi laid back on the bed and thought to himself for awhile. He had heard his cell phone ringing. He forgot that he had it with him. He looked to see who was calling. "What do you want?"

"I heard you were back in town. Is this true?"

"Yeah it is. I'll being staying here for awhile. I'll be going to the same high school as you."

"You won't last. You'll leave just like back then. You'll never change."

"You so sure about that? Wanna make a bet?"

"Sure. Why not. What happens when I'm right?"

"Whatever you want to happen."

"Hmm. If I win you got to leave for good."

"And what about if I win?"

"Unlikely to happen. But if you do.. You could stay as long as you want and whatever else."

"Hmm. Then you got yourself a bet little brother"

He hung up the phone with no other word. He was determined to win. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon anyways. He looked down at his cell and grin a big evil grin. "Hm. You're on Sasuke. And I'm gonna win."


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what's up with Ino? Usually when I ask her if she wants to come over she says yes in a heartbeat." Sakura was sitting on the edge of her while Sasuke was laying down. They had to be really quiet. Sakura's parents would kill her and Sasuke just for him being there at this time in the night.

"Maybe she just wasn't feeling good? Stop worrying about it. Just call her in the morning." He got up and laied his head on Sakura's lap. She covered his face with a small pillow and laughed quietly. They were staring deeply in to each others eyes then Sakura's head blotted up.

"Gasp! Sasuke what's today? Is it Sunday?" She got up from her bed so fast it made Sasuke fall off and land on his back. "School starts tomorrow. I knew there was another reason I wanted Ino to come over. So we could go to school together." She was pacing back and froth from he closet to her bed with piles of clothes.

"School started already? This summer flew by all to fast. Well if you want I'll leave you to pick out clothes... wait we were uniforms. Why do you have all that clothes out?" Sasuke was walking to the window but was stopped by Sakura pulling him back with a face that said please don't leave me. "Fine I'll stay." She jumped up in joy and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She ran back to her bed to look for her clothes.

"Why can't I find any of my uniforms? Where can they be? Help my find them please." She was turning her room inside out and upside down trying not to make to much noise. Sasuke let out a sigh and look in the dresser next to him. He had found her clothes in there but didn't tell her. He thought it was fun to see her like the way she was. "Have you found them?" She was freaking out looking everywhere except the dresser net to Sasuke. It was all fun and games to him until she almost started crying.

"Found them." He pulled out on of the shirts and skirts from the dresser. Sakura's face lit up with joy. She ran to him and tackled him down and kissed him all over his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Sasuke, you're the best." She ran back to her bed and started putting up all the clothes she had taken out. Sasuke helped her out by picking up all the stuff she had thrown on the floor and putting it back where it should be.

After they're clean up Sakura decide to call up Hinata and Ino. But neither of them had picked up. She would understand Hinata, but not Ino. She always picks up her cell no matter who it is. She was worrying again. She laid back on the bed with Sasuke and turned on her side to face him.

"Ino's not picking up Sasuke. She always picks up even when she's asleep. I think something might be wrong." Her eyes started watering up. She was hoping nothing bad had happened to her best friend. With Sakura thinking she was all alone anything could of happened. Sasuke wiped the tears that fell from Sakura's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she's okay. I really doubt no one dangerous is in her house. If you want we can go check on her right now." Sakura nodded her head. They both got up from the bed and snuck out the window and to Sasuke's car. Oh but what they didn't know was that someone was in Ino's house with her, Someone possibly dangerous.

Ino had fallen asleep on the sofa after she had taken her shower. She was wear something no one thought she would wear. Pajama pants and not shorts? A big shirt and not a tank top? Itachi had came in the living and saw her there asleep. He softly smiled and went to explore Ino's house. He followed the stairs up to the second floor. The hallway was dark. He could see where he was going. He looked for a light switch but didn't find one. He opened the door to the room next to him to turn on the light in there. When the light turned on he saw they way the roomed look. It was empty except for some big boxes there were off to the side. He went and looked in all the other rooms. They were all empty except one that had a piano in it. He sat down and ran his fingers across it without making any noise. He knew how to play piano since he was 5. His mother had made him take up lessons.

He had went back downstairs and found Ino awake and in the kitchen making something to eat. He sat at the table next to her. She smiled and pointed down at what she was making. He shook his head. "You can look something else if you want. There's a lot of stuff in the frigid and those cabins over there." She stopped what she was doing when she looked out the window and saw Sasuke's car pull up. Her eyes widened. "Uh. Yeah can you hide? Like now." Itachi gave her a look like if he was gonna ask why? "My friend and her boyfriend just showed up." He still didn't see why he had to hide. "Your little brother!" Itachi's eyes widened. Ino grabbed his arm and told him to stay in her parents room till they left. She jumped when she heard the door slam open and Sakura yelling Ino. She played it off like if she was asleep and walked to the living room. "Sakura what are you doing? It's 3 in the freakin' morning. We start school again tomorrow." She was rubbing her eyes like if she had just woken up. She knew Sakura would buy her lie but she didn't know about Sasuke. Sasuke stared her down, she just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. it's just that you didn't answer your phone when I had called you. I just though something might have been wrong." Ino looked down at the sofa and saw her cell. The light on it was blinking red. She picked it up and check who had called. Her mom, Sakura, and her cousin? She knew something must be up. Her cousin doesn't call her just to talk. "I'm sorry Sakura. I have to make a call. Jack called something might be wrong."

"If you want I can stay here with you. You know to make sure everything is okay?" Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino looked down to her cell and shook her head.

"We have school tomorrow remember? If you stay here I'll end up keeping you up all night." She paused for a moment and took a glance back to her parents door. She thought she had heard the door open. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it 'kay? Anyways you're parents probably don't know you're here. i don't wan to you to get in trouble." Ino smiled and made her way to her door. She placed her hand on the door knob, she looked down at her hand. "I'll be fine." She opened the door and walked outside with them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sakura turned to Ino before stepping off the porch. Ino just nodded her head and smiled. But her smiled faded when Sasuke turn to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're a whore you know that? I know there's someone else in that house with you. You lied to your best friend, what a sham." Sasuke walked away. Ino stared at him in shock. How did he know? Was all that was running through her head. She waited till they drove off to go back inside and tell Itachi it was okay to come out. When she got to her parents room she heard someone else banging on the door, but before she could take a step they had kicked the door down. She felt someone grab here and cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Ssh. Don't say anything." Ino turned around she had forgot that Itachi was in the room. She took his hand off of her mouth and peeked out the door. She turned back to Itachi with a worried look on her face. They heard footsteps creeping closer and closer to the room. Ino stepped back from the door bumping into Itachi. He grabbed her arms and pulled her from the door even more. "You stay here. I'll handle this." He moved her to the side, but before he got any closer to the door she grabbed his arm and shook her head. It was to dark to tell what she was doing but he knew.

"Don't leave me here alone. Remember this house is big there could be anywhere. What if you were to go to the front and they would have been up stairs and they came in here?" Ino Paused for a moment. "I would be all alone. Please don't leave." Itachi stayed quiet but before he could talk they saw shadows walked towards the door. Ino took three more steps back before panic set in. She wanted to yell but before she could Itachi had covered her mouth again. Like if he knew she was going to scream. Ino put her hand on Itachi's arm and held it tight when the shadows got closer. Itachi was walking towards the door, Ino was still holding on to his arm. She had no idea what he was doing so she hid behind him. He opened the door before the strangers did.

"What the fuck?" Ino didn't look to see who said it or to see who those strangers were. "I-Itachi Uchiha? W-wh-what are you dong here?"

"I live here. But shouldn't I be asking you that question instead?" Itachi's voice was so calm. No one talked and Ino let her grip go off of Itachi's arm the only noise you heard was the two guys running away. "Idiots." Ino placed herself next to Itachi and looked out the room and back at Itachi. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes did all the talking. They were telling him thank you. Without even thinking Ino gave him a big hug. When she realized she had hugged him she pulled away and walked back to the living room. He followed quietly behind her when they got to the living room he looked at the clock then back at Ino. "It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be getting to sleep? I mean you do have school in the morning right?" Ino looked at the clock. She hadn't realized it was that late already.

"4:10. Hm. That means I'll only get 3 hours of sleep." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe even less." She turned to face Itachi. She stared him down from head to toe. He answered her question before she could even ask it.

"I'll be going to school to. Probably even the same school you go to." She looked away from him and at the clock again.

"I see. Well then both of us will have to go to bed already then." He didn't say anything, he just walked back to the room he was staying in. "Wait. Your not gonna take a shower?"

He shook his head. "No. I take mine in the mornings." He closed the door behind him. Ino just stood there before going and locking the door and turning off the lights. It was pitch black and she couldn't see where she was going. She hit her foot on the wall and yelled a little in pain. She stumbled back to her room and closed the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and turned off the lamp next to her bed. She got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"Bbbbbbrrrrrriiing!" The alarm from her phone had went off and scared her half to death. She jumped out of her bed and looked over at her clock it was 8:30. She ran over to her closet and quickly grabbed her stuff. She had to be at school in less than an hour. She quickly ran to the bathroom, she had ran into what she thought was a brick wall. She closed her eyes before she hit the ground but she felt someone catch her. It was Itachi and he was half naked. She blushed a bright red when she realized it was Itachi and he only wear his boxers and had a towel on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly looked away before Itachi could see her face but he did anyways. She walked into the bathroom before he said anything. When she closed the door she heard him chuckle which made her blush even more. "Thanks goodness he had that towel on his shoulder instead of on his waist." She sighed. "That was so embarrassing. But oh my gosh he has such a amazing body!" She bit down on her bottom lip and let herself slide down to the ground. "oh shit, I have to get ready."

"Well that was a little interesting hehe." When Itachi had walked out of the room Ino was just coming out of the bathroom. She blushed when she saw him and quickly walked back her room. He smiled a little evil smile and followed her to her room. Without even knocking on her door he just walked straight in. "Hey there. Haha." Ino jumped when she heard him talk. She didn't expect him to follow her to her room. She quickly turned red and didn't turn around till her face went back to normal. When she turned to face him he was right in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a step back but forgot her bed was right behind her and fall on there instead. Itachi grinned when she fell on her bed. He put his knee on her bed and held her down by her arm and put his moved to where they were face to face. Only a few inches away from Ino's face. He started moving closer to her face and before his lips got a chance to touch hers, his phone rang. He let out a sigh in frustration and got of her bed. She quickly sat up in shock. She blushed more when she realized they were about to kiss. She waited till he walked out of her room to grab her bag and finish putting her stuff in it.

"What the heck was that? We almost kissed!" She fell back on her bed, buried her head in a pillow and let out a big sigh. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe that almost happened!" Her phone had rang. It was Sakura. "Hello?" You could hear a little excitement in Ino's voice.

"Hey Ino were you going to need a ride or were you gonna take your car?"

"Are you still with Sasuke?" She asked hoping the answer was a no. She hadn't talked, I mean really talked to Sakura in years cause she would always be with Sasuke.

"No. He left last night." The little voice inside Ino's head said yes.

"Well if you want you can come get me. If its not much of a bother."

"Of course I'll go get you. I felt like its been years since we actually talked or even hung out."

"Great! I'm already ready. So you can come get me when ever."

"'Kay. I'll be there in a bit." They didn't say bye but just hung up.

Ino walked to the living room and noticed Itachi was already gone. She sat in the sofa and turned on the tv and waited for Sakura to get there. A few minutes passed by and she heard a honk outside

The ride to school was quiet and a little awkward. The only talking that was coming from the car was the music. Taylor Swift's Love Story had came on. Ino wasn't really a big fan of Taylor, well she wasn't a big fan of country either. The only time she would listen to it was when she was at Sakura' looked over at Sakura who had her head facing forward and her eyes kept on the rode. Ino could tell Sakura was fine with no one talking. Ino looked out the window. When Sakura made a let turn she could see the high straight ahead. She let out a sigh and deiced to break the awkward silence between them. "Well the school sure hasn't changed much."

Sakura reached over and turned down the stereo. "Haha yeah. Same old dirty whiteish colour, same people hanging out with the same people they've been with since the beginning, and same teacher's parking lot filled with the students cars."

"Can you believe it? We only have one more year here then we're off on our own." Ino pushed for a moment."We're fucking Juniors! Next year we'll be fucking seniors dude!" They both laughed when Ino had threw her hands up in excitement.

"We have to make this year and next year last. Lets make lots and lots of memories!" When they both started walking to the front of the school Sakura stopped Ino and pointed to where most of the seniors hung out. "Do you see that?"

"The senior hang out?"

"No. The new guys by that tree."

Ino looked around but didn't find any new kids. "Uh Sakura there is a million trees here."

"The only tree that isn't a cheery blossom!" Ino looked over at it and was in shock. Standing under the tree was the two guys that helped save her yesterday and some other people. "The guy with red hair is pretty freakin hot! The blonde one kinda looks like you though. Do you know him?" Sakura asked her as they were walking to where Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke were. She shook her head. The whole time she was there she was just looking to where Deidara and Hidan were sitting wondering if Itachi where Itachi was. They all turned to the gate when they heard some people gasp.

"I can't believe he's back. Who would of have thought he'd come back after what happen." Ino over heard two girls talking about something. She turned to face them and asked who they were talking about. "Itachi Uchiha. He finally came back after so many years." Ino's eyes widen and turn to look at Sasuke. His eyes were full of hate. He had took his arm off of Sakura and walked off inside the school. Ino looked at Sakura who wanted to go after him but Naruto didn't let her. Ino looked back towards where Deidara and Hidan were. She caught Deidara's eye and he flashed her a smile and winked his eye. She quickly looked away but saw from the corner of her eye that he had laughed when she did that.

The bell rang and Ino quickly grabbed her stuff and walked inside only to be stopped by Deidara. "Hey there cutie pie." She blushed a little. All of this blushing was kind of making her feel like Hinata. She just hopped he didn't faint too.

"Cutie pie? Hah. Do you need help with something?" She tried playing it off cool and continued walking to her locker.

"Actually yeah. I do need help with something." Ino opened her locker and threw her bag in it then looking over at Deidara who was trying to open the locker next to hers.

"You know you get a assigned one. Maybe you should go to the office and ask for yours instead of trying to open an random one." She lend on her locker. Deidara looked at her and did the same.

"This is my locker sweety. Looks like we're neighbors." He grinned and Ino's eyes got wide. She had just remembered she was the only on with a locker on this row and that means the other new kids could have these too even Itachi. "And I need help opening this piece of shit." Ino laughed when Deidara was trying his hardest to open it but nothing worked. She bumped him out of the way and he handed her a piece of paper that had the code on it. It took her a few minutes to get it open. "Thanks cutie pie." Before Ino could say anything the late bell rang.

"Oh no. I'm late for art!" She waved by to Deidara and ran to her class. Deidara looked at his schedule and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late!" Ino busted through the door. Out of breath and tried. "Why does the art room have to be on the other side of school?"

"Yes, well nice of you to join us Ms. Yamanaka. Now why were you late?"

"I well you see I was helping thi-"

"That's nice. Now go take your seat next to Sakura." Ino looked around the room for her. Sakura was sitting at the back of the room with her hands under her desk and her head facing down. Probably texting Sasuke or something. Ino walked over to her seat when she sat down Sakura looked up at her.

"Where were you and why where you late?"

"I was putting my bag in my locker and dang it I left my notebook on the floor."

"Nice going. I'll go with after class to go get it. If its still there." Ino nodded then put her head down on her desk. She was still tried from last night. She had never stayed up that late before. But being with Itachi made it seem like it was only ten not almost five. Ino let out a sigh and let her mind wonder.

Ino had ended up falling asleep for more then half the class period only to be awoken by the teacher calling her name.

"Ino Yamanaka get up now. First you come late to class now you're falling asleep too." Ino looked over at Sakura who had mouth I tried getting you up and went back to texting. Ino rolled her eye and sighed. "Now you two why are you 30 minutes late?" Ino looked at the other to new students to her surprise one of them was Deidara and the other one was that red haired guy Sakura said was hot. He looks really, really young.

"Well I was in the office and he was trying to open his locker and made me wait for him till he got everything he needed from the office to and well its a long walk over here and we got lost too." Deidara looked over at Ino and winked.

"Right then since y'all are new I'm going to let this on slide but just this one time. If it happens again after school 30 minutes Yall got that?" They both nodded then looked at each other. "Now as for you Ino. You know the rules and well I'm sorry but 30 minutes after school." Ino nodded then put her head down.

"Well I don't think that's fair. You see she was the one trying to help me open my locker." Deidara stopped and looked over at Ino and smiled. "So you should probably keep me after school to for being the one that made her late." Ino picked up her head when Deidara was down talk and looked over at him. He mouth you owe me one when the teacher started talking again.

"Well then if that is what you want I can't fight with that. The both of you will meet in my class after school and I mean right after school. Got that?" They nodded then looked over at each other. "Now Deidara, Sasori go take you seat where ever there is an empty spot." Ino looked to her side and saw an empty desk then quickly looked around the room for any other empty desk but the only other empty one was on the other side of Sakura. Ino hoped that he didn't sit next to her.

Deidara looked over at the seat next to Ino and smirked. But before he started walking to the seat Sasori grabbed his arm to stop him. "Remember she's Itachi's." He gave Deidara a cold glare then let him go.

"Whatever man. Itachi has someone already and its not her remember?" He walked off to the desk next to Ino and sat down. Sasori walked over to the desk next to Sakura. She turned and gave a nice little wave and a smile but he just looked at her then look forward.

"(Jerk much?)" Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to texting under her desk. "(Oh who the heck am I kidding? Who cares if he's a jerk he's so cute.)" After thinking that she looked over at Ino and stuck out her tongue and winked. Ino smiled and rolled her eyes. She took out a piece of paper and wrote Sakura a letter. "(You need a mop or what?)" Sakura read it then looked over at Ino and gave a little punch on her arm Ino just laughed. She quickly stopped when she was the teacher looking at her. Ino cleared her throat then looked down at her desk.

"Hey cutie pie you get in trouble a lot you know that." Deidara whispered in Ino's ear. He chuckled a little and it sent a chill down her spine. Ino gave him a look he just smiled trying to look innocent. Ino rolled her eyes and forward. She wished she could move her desk over more but she couldn't with out getting in trouble again. The teacher notices everything that's been moved and he would just tell her to move it back. Ino sighed then freaked when she felt a something on her thigh. She looked down and saw that it was Deidara's. She looked over at him he was looking forward at the board then looked over at her and winked. Ino moved her eyes to where his hand was but he didn't take it instead he moved it more and more up. Ino stopped him before he got under her skirt.

"I'm not that kind of girl. So stop it." She moved his hand back on his desk. He looked at her then waited till the teacher turned around to move his face next to her ear to whisper her something.

"Good, cause I hate girls who are like that." Ino stayed looking forward not turning to look at him. She rolled her eyes once move then the bell rang. She quickly got up and walked to the door. She waited for Sakura outside the class room hoping that she would come out before Deidara did. She closed her eyes, sighed then looked at the floor. Ino heard a voice saying hurry lets go she looked up and it was Sakura.

"What was that? You like ran out of there." Sakura was still texting her life away she almost ran in some people cause she was looking down at her phone.

"Just wanted to get out of that class. That Teacher is an asshole with me." Ino made a turn but Sakura kept walking she rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura back. "That cell is going to be the death of you one day." Ino joked and stopped by her locker looked on the floor but her notebook wasn't there. She opened her locker and it wasn't there either. "Where the hell did I put it?"

"Someone probably took it." Sakura said not looking up from her phone. Ino looked at her then down at her phone. Sakura finally looked up at her and put her phone in her jacket pocket. "Sasuke's acting weird. Like really weird. I texted him I love you and can't wait till I see you next period and all he text back was yeah, me too." Sakura let out a sigh and said why is he acting like this?

"Well his brother did just come back. How do you think he would be acting? All full of sunshine and rainbows?" Ino closed her locker and started walking next to Sakura."Fuck it I'll just go buy a new one." Ino said referring to her notebook.

"Yeah I know but he said he wasn't going to be acting weird when I saw him after the first bell rang." Sakura kept checking her phone for any text from Sasuke.

"Well how was he acting then?" Ino felt her phone vibrating with a text. When she checked it was a text from Hinata asking where Ino and Sakura were. Ino quickly texted back then looked over at Sakura.

"He was acting a little weird, but not like right now." Sakura took out her phone cause she had a text from Saskue. She replied back then look back at Ino. " See" She showed her the text that he had sent her. " I ask him where he was and if he was walking with me to class and he puts 'I'm already in class.'" She sighed then put her phone back. Ino put her arm around Sakura and gave her a hug while they were still walking not letting go till they got to they're class. Sakura quickly ran into the class and started looking for Sasuke but he wasn't there. She frowned then looked over at they're teacher Kakashi.

Kakshi shake his head and said that he hasn't showed up yet. Sakura looked back at Ino and her eyes got watery.

"But... but he said he was in class. He does have this class right?" She looked at Kakashi hopping he said yes but then hoping he said no.

"He does but he hasn't showed up yet. Actually I didn't even see him first period when I was helping Iruka out." Kakashi walked out of the class room. Sakura quickly turned to Ino.

"Sakura I.." Sakura ran into Ino's arms and started crying. She didn't want to believe that he was lying to her. "Sakura maybe he has a good reason for him lying to you? Maybe he didn't want you to worry about him cause of the way he's acting?"

"I don't know Ino. I just don't know. He always lied to me last year and during the summer I thought this year would be different. I guess I thought wrong." Ino walked Sakura to they're seat and sat down.

"Sakura is he lied to you so much why are you still with him?"

"Because I worked so hard trying to get him and now that I have him I don't want to let him go. I love him Ino and I don't want to lose him."

"Sakura I know but..." Ino stopped talking when everyone started coming in the class. "We'll finish this later 'kay." Hinata sat next to Ino and look over at Sakura and asked Ino what happen. Ino just said Sasuke and Hinata knew what was going on. Hinata looked over at Sakura one more time and smiled at her when Sakura looked over at her. Sakura gave her a half ass smile and put her head back down on her desk. Ino watched her do that and let out a sigh.

"iMan I hope this class goes by fast. Oh shit I don't remember what class I have next. I left it in my notebook, great./i" Ino tried remembering what class she had next but the only thing she remember was that she had a class with a bunch of seniors and only some juniors. She just hoped that the juniors in there were the ones she talk to. "Hey Hinata, what do you have next?"

"I have class with you next don't you remember?"

"No, I lost my note book and it had my thing in it." Hinata handed Ino her schedule, Ino took it and looked at it trying to remember the rest of hers.

"I have this class, next, 5th period with you and I think you have Kiba and Shikamru 4th period."

"Thanks Hinata." Ino smiled at her then went back to trying to cheer Sakura up. "Sakura cheer up before Kakshi sees you like this and he comes over here." Ino looked over at Kakashi then looked away when he looked her way. The bell rang before he got a chance to get up. Everyone rushed out of the classroom including Kakashi. Ino waited for Sakura and Hinata waited for them. "Hinata go head and walk with Naruto, I'm gonna wait for Sakura." Hinata nodded and head out the door with Naruto. "Come Sakura you're gonna be late for class." Sakura got up and walked away without wait for Ino. She ran after her till Sakura told her not to follow her. Ino stop and just looked at her with a confused/hurt face on her. Ino started to walk out the class room but was stopped at the door by Deidara.

"Hey there cutie pie." Ino took a step back and saw Itachi walking with his arm around another girl over Deidara's shoulder. She felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. She looked at the floor and didn't say anything. Deidara turned his head and saw Itachi. "Tsk." Deidara made a face and looked back at Ino. "He was a girlfriend. They've been together for about 3 or 4 months now." What Deidara said made Ino's heart hurt even more, she wanted to cry but fought back to tears. "Here you dropped this. Thought you might need it." Ino looked up and saw that Deidara had her notebook. "I was gonna give it to you first period but you ran out of the class before I could." Ino grabbed it and thanked him with a hug and walked out the class. Deidara stood by the outside of the door and watched her walk away. Soon after he couldn't see her anymore he left outside to go smoke Sasori.

"Dammit Sasori. I want her bad." Deidara threw his cigarette on the floor on stomped on it then looked back at Sasori who was still smoking his.

"And by want you mean fuck right?" Sasori threw his half done cigarette on the floor and let Deidara step on it.

"Eh, right now I don't know. So its like a yes and maybe answer." Deidara opened the door to the school then slammed it after Sasori walked in.

"You I wouldn't mind fucking that pink haired one."

"Isn't she Itachi's little brother's?"

"Yeah but that won't last for long. Itachi said now that he's back Sasuke is going to distance himself from all his friends especially her." Sasori grinned. "Only in a matter of time. Just got to wait and see. Plus I already know she has a thing for me."

"Lucky you." Deidara said in a sarcastic tone. Once they got to the main hallway they went there separated ways. Deidara went right and Sasori kept going straight.

Ino took a seat next to Hinata since she was the only one Ino knew in that class beside Neji but she didn't really talk to him. Ino placed her notebook on the desk and sat down.

"Hey you found it?" Hinata asked her. She grabbed it took out Ino schedule and looked at it but then notice there was a phone number on the first page of Ino's notebook a note saying for her to text them. "Ino who's number is this?" Hinata showed her the number and Ino freaked. She grabbed her notebook from Hinata and looked at it. She then realized that it must have been Deidara's and he wanted her to text him. "Who ever found you book wants you to text them. Who do you think it could be?" Hinata asked her. Ino looked at her then pulled out her phone. "You actually gonna text them? What if it's some gross pedo?"

"Hinata you worry to much." Ino sent a text just saying hey. Only a minute went by but it felt like forever till she got a text back. She quickly looked at the text it only said well hello there cutie pie. Just by the cutie pie thing she knew it was Deidara. She replied back with why did you want me to text you? Hinata looked at her . "It was just a friend trying to mess with me." For the rest of the period she was texting Deidara.

*TEXT CONVERSATION*

Deidara: Rude much? Maybe I should stop calling you cutie pie and Mrs. Rudepants instead.

Ino: Yeah, and you'll be Mr. Rudepants.

Deidara: So does that mean we're married? ;)

Ino: No. So are you gonna answer my question or not?

Deidara: Clam down cutie pie.

Ino: What happen to Mrs. Rudepants?

Deidara: Well you said we couldn't be married, so I divorced you and you couldn't keep my last name.

Ino: lol okay. Now tell me.

Deidara: I'm getting to it cutie pie clam down. I just wanted to talk to you that's all.

Ino: Why me?

Deidara: Cause you're cute to talk to.

Ino: Liar.

Deidara: Am I now? lol I know what you're doing. You just want me to compliment you. You're a smart on cutie pie.

Ino: Shut up, no I'm not.

Deidara: You know what I think you need?

Ino:What is that?

Deidara: I think you need to give me a nickname.

Ino: Oh really? Why is that?

Deidara: Cause I think it'll be cute.

Ino: Okay, what about jerk face?

Deidara: No. Why are you gonna be calling me that after I call you cutie pie?

Ino: Well first you make me late to class, then you make me drop my notebook, then you get me in trouble.

Deidara: That stuff was mostly your fault. You didn't have to help me with my locker.

Ino: Ugh, shut up.

Deidara: why cause I'm right? Hm?

Ino didn't get to reply back cause somebody walked in class. She looked at the time and it was about maybe ten minutes before the bell rang. "(Who's gonna walk in now?)"

"Ah nice of you to finally join us." Ino waited to see who it was before she texted Deidara back. Her phone fell to her lap and she felt what seemed like her heart skipping a beat. "Itachi Uchiha and Hidan isn't?" The teacher stood up from his chair. "Nice to see you again Mr. Uchiha and I see you brought some friends with you too. How nice." Kakashi was the teacher again and he wasn't being the very nicest to them. Itachi smirked and walked to an empty seat and Hidan took the one next to him. The room was dead when they walked in. No talked, or even whispered to each other anything. Ino looked over at Hinata who was texting Naruto and Neji who was probably texting TenTen. Ino looked forward to her shame Itachi sat right in front of her. She couldn't even look at the board without see him. She wanted to cry but fought back the tears again. She was getting feelings for him. Out of all people in the school why him? Ino stared into space for the rest of class. When the bell rang she quickly got up and walked to the door. With out noticing the person in front her had stopped and she bumped into them. Ino looked up when they turned around. Her eyes got wide when she say those coal black eyes and emotionless face looking down at her. She said sorry and rushed out of the class room. When she was in a safe distance she slowed down and looked at her schedule to see what class she had next.


End file.
